


แมว

by qloyderen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloyderen/pseuds/qloyderen
Summary: อย่าเพิ่งอ่านเลยค่ะ ค้าง แก้ไม่เสร็จซักที แงแงเรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องที่เคยลงใน wordpress มาก่อนพอดีเราเคลียร์โดยการลบออกหมดเลยแล้วไปเจอเรื่องนี้ เราชอบอะ 5555เป็น kylux เรื่องแรกที่เราแต่ง แต่เราโคตรชอบเลยเลยเอามารีไรท์ใหม่อีกครั้งนึง





	แมว

**Author's Note:**

> อย่าเพิ่งอ่านเลยค่ะ ค้าง แก้ไม่เสร็จซักที แงแง
> 
>  
> 
> เรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องที่เคยลงใน wordpress มาก่อน   
> พอดีเราเคลียร์โดยการลบออกหมดเลย   
> แล้วไปเจอเรื่องนี้ เราชอบอะ 5555   
> เป็น kylux เรื่องแรกที่เราแต่ง แต่เราโคตรชอบเลย   
> เลยเอามารีไรท์ใหม่อีกครั้งนึง

“แมวก็เป็นโรคซึมเศร้าได้ด้วยเหรอ?”

 

“ได้สิ ถ้าสภาพแวดล้อมบางอย่างมันเปลี่ยนแปลงไป ก็เหมือนกับคนนั่นแหละ ถ้านายสูญเสียคนสำคัญไป นายก็จะเศร้า หดหู่ หูตก นอนไม่หลับ กระสับกระส่าย ...” ดาเมรอน สัตวแพทย์หนุ่มสาธยาย

 

“เออ ...พอเหอะ แต่มิลลี่ก็ไม่ได้สูญเสียคนสำคัญไปนี่?”

 

“นายรู้อยู่แก่ใจ เอมี่” สัตวแพทย์คนเดิมกล่าวในฐานะเพื่อนสนิท

 

"มี่พ่อง ..." อาร์มิเทจแก้

 

“สรุปว่า ...แมวตัวนี้ เป็นโรคซึมเศร้า เนอะ”

 

สัตวแพทย์หนุ่มเขียนบางอย่างยุกยิกๆ ลงบนใบสั่งยา หลังจากตรวจเจ้า มิลลิเซนต์ (มิลลี่) แมวสุดที่รักของอาร์มิเทจ (เอมี่) ว่าไม่ได้เป็นโรคร้ายอะไร เพียงแต่ซึมไปเฉยๆ และกินเยอะจนตัวอ้วนผิดปกติ อ้วนจนฮักซ์เอาแต่บ่นว่า ‘อุ้มทีแขนจะหัก’ ชายหนุ่มผมสีส้มควักกระเป๋ากางเกงยีนส์ซีดๆ หาเศษเหรียญมาจ่ายเงินค่ารักษาและยาอารมณ์ดีสำหรับน้องแมว ธุรการสาวยิ้มให้แมวของเขา (แต่ไม่ยิ้มให้เขา) ชายหนุ่มผู้ยิ้มเก้ออุ้มเจ้าแมวตัวอ้วนสีส้มออกจากคลินิก เดินไปตามขอบถนน

 

ราว 10 นาทีก็ถึงอพาร์ทเม้น

 

เขากอดแมวอ้วนไว้อย่างทุลักทุเลก่อนพยายามควานหากุญแจในกระเป๋า

 

“เวรเอ๊ย ...อยู่ไหนวะ...”

 

เจ้าก้อนกลมขนฟูที่น้ำหนักเกือบเจ็ดกิโลกรัมกำลังหักแขนทาสทางอ้อมอย่างช้าๆ มันเริ่มดิ้นขยุกขยิกอย่างไม่เป็นสุข ขณะที่เจ้าของกำลังวุ่นวายกับการหากุญแจบ้าน เจ้าเหมียวก็กระโดดลงจากอ้อมกอดแล้ววิ่งหายไป

 

“มิลลี่!!!”

 

ฮักซ์วิ่งไม่คิดชีวิตออกจากรั้วบ้าน แมวของเขาวิ่งไปที่ถนน เขาวิ่งสุดกำลังโดยโยนถุงยาและกระเป๋าไว้หน้าประตูบ้าน ใช่ ...เขาไม่คิดถึงชีวิตตัวเอง แต่คิดถึงชีวิตแมว ก็เลยไม่ทันมองรถซักข้างเลย

 

โครม!!!

 

และสติของเขาก็หลุดกระเด็นไปพร้อมกับกันชนหน้ารถเก๋งสีฟ้าคันนั้น

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

หนึ่งเดือนที่แล้ว

แปดโมงเช้า

 

อาร์มิเทจเพิ่งกลับมาจากข้างนอก หลังจากที่ออกไปตอนตีสาม เพราะทะเลาะกับเบนเป็นครั้งที่ร้อย เขาไม่ตกใจกับสภาพห้องที่เละเทะนี้มากนักหรอก เพราะเป็นเรื่องปกติที่ต้องเจอหลังทะเลาะกัน มือผอมๆ ค่อยๆ กอบเอาเศษกระเบื้องที่แตกย่อยยับบนพื้นหยิบใส่ถาด ชิ้นส่วนแหลมคมบาดผิวขาวซีดจน เลือดไหลหยดเต็มพื้น ก่อนจะหันไปมองรอบตัว กระจกแตก หมอนขาด สมบัติบ้าของเขาและคนรักกองอยู่ตามพื้น ร่องรอยที่ผ่านการถูกทำลาย ฝีมือเบนนั่นแหละ ทะเลาะกันทีไร ฮักซ์ต้องเป็นฝ่ายหนีออกจากบ้านตลอด ...แล้วปล่อยบ้านไว้ให้อีกคนทำลายข้าวของ ต่างคนต่างโทษกันและกันอยู่เสมอ เบนโทษเอมี่ที่เอาแต่วิ่งหนีปัญหา กลับกันอีกฝ่ายโทษเบนที่เอะอะก็ทำลายข้าวของ ชอบทำตัวประชดประชันอยู่เรื่อย เป็นเด็กไม่รู้จักโตเสียที

 

ชอบทำตัวแบบนี้อยู่เรื่อยเลย

แต่ครั้งนี้มันไม่ไหวแล้วนะ....

 

มิลลิเซนต์นอนขดอยู่ในเตียงนุ่มๆ ไม่ยอมกินนมที่รินไว้ให้ในถาดเหมือนทุกเช้า บรรยากาศเศร้าๆ กลับมาปกคลุมบ้านหลังนี้อีกครั้ง เขาเปิดประตูห้องนอน แสร้งกระแทกแรงๆ ให้อีกฝ่ายตื่น มองไปข้างใน เจ้าเด็กยักษ์ยังนอนหลับไม่รู้เรื่องหน้าตาเฉย

 

“เบน”

 

“…”

 

“ตื่นมาคุยกันก่อน”

 

“ไม่”

 

“พี่บอกไปกี่ครั้งแล้วว่าจะไม่คบกับคนที่ชอบทำลายข้าวของเวลาโมโห...”

 

“แล้วผมบอกพี่กี่ครั้งแล้วล่ะ ว่าจะไม่คบกับคนที่โกรธผมแล้วไปนอนกับคนอื่น”

 

“…เบน” เขาเริ่มจะหมดความอดทนกับการพูดย้ำเรื่องเดิมๆ ทั้งๆ ที่เขาแค่ไปนอนกับเพื่อน แค่เพื่อน! จะให้เป็นมากกว่าเพื่อนได้ไงในเมื่อโพ ดาเมรอน มันมีแฟนแล้วชื่อฟินน์!

 

“ถ้าพี่จะบอกผมว่าแค่เพื่อน ...ก็โปรดเข้าใจไว้ซะว่าผมไม่ให้พี่ไปนอนกับใครทั้งนั้น”

 

“หา?”

 

“จะเพื่อน จะอะไรก็เหอะ ผมไม่ไว้ใจพี่ เคยบอกไปแล้ว ผมจะเชื่อใจคนที่เคยทำเรื่องแย่ๆ อย่างพี่ได้ไงอะ” เบนลุกขึ้นนั่ง ขึ้นเสียงใส่แฟนตัวเองอีกครั้งแม้จะบันดาลโทสะไปแล้วเมื่อคืน ในหัวกำลังรื้อฟื้นแฟ้มความทรงจำ สมัยที่ฮักซ์เคยแอบคุยกับหนุ่มเก่า (ซึ่งเก่ามาก เก่าค้างปี เก่าจนไม่รู้สึกอะไรด้วยแล้ว: อาร์มิเทจ) “นายเอาอะไรมาพูดน่ะ? นายเอาแต่คิดไปเอง ใส่ความคนอื่น บ้านก็บ้านฉัน ยังจะมาทำลายข้าวของ ทำนิสัยเสียเป็นเด็กๆ แบบนี้อีก เมื่อไหร่จะมี EQ เท่าขนาดตัววะ!?” ความจริงแล้วก็ไม่ใช่บ้านของเขาซะทีเดียว เพราะทั้งสองช่วยกันหารค่าเช่า แต่เขาชอบคิดแบบนั้นเพราะตัวเองอายุมากกว่า “หรือจะไล่ผมไป? ...จะเอาคนอื่นมาอยู่แทนผม? งั้นสินะ” "อะไรของนายวะ..." "จะเอามาอยู่คนเดียวหรือหลายคนล่ะ ถึงกับต้องไล่ผมไปอะ ผมแม่งเกะกะชีวิตพี่มากใช่มั้ย!" “ทนไม่ไหวแล้วนะโว้ย!!” "ก็ไม่ต้องทน โคตรง่าย อยู่กับคนอื่นพี่คงไม่ต้องทนส้นตีนอะไรทั้งน้ันอะ ไปดิ จะไปไหนก็ไปเลย!" "แม่งเอ๊ย..." อาร์มิเทจกัดฟันแน่น ขากรรไกรขบกันดังเอี๊ยดอ๊าด "บอกอยู่ทุกวันว่ารักมึงคนเดียว เงินหามาทุกบาทก็ซื้อเสื้อผ้าบ้าบอที่มึงอยากได้ไง แผ่นซีดีบ้าบออะไรเนี่ย เคยเปิดฟังมั้ยวะ! ทำขนาดนี้หาว่ากุนอกใจ เออ ได้... ได้เบนได้ ถ้าไม่คิดจะเชื่อใจพี่ก็ ได้เลย" อาร์มิเทจเปิดตู้เสื้อผ้า โยนเสื้อผ้าไซส์ XL ที่ไม่ใช่ของตัวเองออกมากองไว้ที่พื้น รวมทั้งกระเป๋า และอื่นๆ อีกมากมายที่กองอยู่ในตู้ (ที่ไม่ใช่ของตัวเอง) ปากก็บ่นพึมพำไม่หยุด (ด่านั่นแหละ) “ทำอะไรน่ะ!?” “เก็บของออกไปจากบ้านฉัน เดี๋ยวนี้!” “อะไรของพี่เนี่ย...” “จะไปหรือไม่ไป!!” ชายหนุ่มหัวส้มขึ้นเสียงจนเสียงแหลมขึ้นจมูก “ถ้าพี่พูดส้นตีนอะไรแล้วไม่คิดจะเชื่อ เชื่อแต่ความคิดไร้สาระในหัวตัวเอง แล้วเสือกมาทำลายข้าวของคนอื่น ...พี่ก็จะไม่ทนอีกแล้วเหมือนกัน ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรเลยที่ต้องทนกับคนอย่างนาย!” “ได้...” เบนพูดเสียงแข็ง “ถ้าคิดว่าตัวเองไม่เคยผิดอะไรเลย ก็ได้ ผมไปเอง!” ความเงียบเข้าครอบงำ ... “เหมียว~” เสียงร้องของมิลลิเซนต์ทำให้ทั้งคู่หันไปมองประตูห้องนอนที่แง้มเปิดไว้พร้อมกัน เจ้าแมวทำหน้าหงอยนิดๆ (คนปกติไม่สามารถสังเกตเห็นได้ สีหน้าเจ้าเหมียวอ้วนสีส้มจะถูกคัดกรองโดยอาร์มิเทจ) ผสมกับหิวหน่อยๆ ฮักซ์รีบเดินออกไปดูถาดอาหาร พบว่านมยังอยู่เต็มถาด แต่มันกลับทำสีหน้า เหมือนกำลังเรียกหาอาหารซะงั้น ‘คงจะเป็นปลา?’ “แป๊บนะลูก...” อาร์มิเทจเปิดตู้เย็นหากล่องปลา แล้วหยิบออกมาแกะอย่างระมัดระวัง (ถ้าเป็นหมาบ้าอย่างเบน โซโล เขาอาจแถมก้างให้ติดคอตายไปเลย) ขณะที่ร่างบางกำลังตั้งหน้าตั้งตาแกะปลา เจ้าแมวกระโดดไปนอนบนตักไคโล เร็น เหมือนเคย เหมือนทุกครั้งที่รออาหาร มือใหญ่ลูบหัวเจ้าแมวอย่างรู้ใจ เหมือนกับเด็กน้อยที่อ้อนพ่อระหว่างรอแม่ทำกับข้าว ...นี่คือความเคยชินอย่างหนึ่งของมิลลิเซนต์ เขาเอาเนื้อปลาที่ผ่านการแกะอย่างบรรจงใส่ถาดอาหาร มันกระโดดลงจากตักเบนทันที เพื่อไปกินปลาที่รอคอย “ไม่ได้แกะปลาให้มันนานแค่ไหนแล้ว?” เบนถาม “ก็นาน ...พอๆ กับช่วงเวลาที่ต้องปวดหัวไปกับปัญหาของนายนั่นแหละ” เขาถอนหายใจ มองเจ้าเหมียวมิลลิเซนต์อย่างเป็นห่วง... เขาคิดจริงจังเรื่องแยกทางกับเบน แต่จะดูแลมันคนเดียวได้จริงๆ รึเปล่า? มันจะรู้สึกเหมือนเด็กที่ขาดพ่อ เหมือนที่ตัวเขาเองเคยเสียแม่ไปรึเปล่า? ถ้านิยามคำว่าลูก คือโซ่ทองคล้องใจจริงๆ แมวตัวนี้ก็คงเป็นลูกของพวกเขาทั้งคู่ อาร์มิเทจเลี้ยงแมวตัวนี้กับเบนตั้งแต่มันยังเป็นลูกแมวจนตอนนี้ตัวใหญ่เบอเริ่ม แค่คิดจะแยกทางกัน ยังคิดไปถึงการขึ้นโรงขึ้นศาล ต่างคนต่างกลัวการเสียแมวไป หรือไม่ได้เจอมันอีก “พี่จะเอามิลลี่ไปเลี้ยงเอง” เขาออกตัว “บ้าน่า ...เลี้ยงมันมาด้วยกันแท้ๆ จะเอาไปดื้อๆ แบบนี้ได้ไง!? ผมก็รักมันเหมือนกันนะ” “ฉันกลัวซักวันนายจะเหวี่ยงมันออกนอกหน้าต่าง” “ผมก็กลัวว่าพี่จะทิ้งมันไปกลางดึกเหมือนกันนั่นแหละ!” “แต่พี่เป็นคนเลือกมิลลี่มานะ...” อาร์มิเทจยังรู้สึกเหมือนกับเป็นแม่ของมิลลี่ราวกับคลอดมาเอง เพราะแรกๆ เบนออกไปหางานเกือบทุกวัน ทำให้ฟรีแลนซ์อย่างเขาต้องคอยดูแล ที่สำคัญ กว่าจะได้เจ้าแมวสีส้มตัวนี้มาต้องตีกับเด็กเบนอยู่นานมาก เพราะเด็กเบนอยากเลี้ยงหมาตัวใหญ่ๆ มากกว่า เบนไม่พูดอะไร เพียงแต่จัดการยัดขาลงไปในกางเกงยีนส์ก่อนจะเก็บเสื้อผ้าที่กองตามพื้นใส่กระเป๋า อาร์มิเทจแสร้งทำเป็นจ้องมองมิลลิเซนต์ไม่วางตา แต่ก็แอบเหลือบไปมองอีกฝ่ายเก็บกระเป๋า เสียใจ... อาจจะเพราะไม่ได้รักใครง่ายๆ ก็เลยรู้สึกเสียใจมาก เบนเป็นฝ่ายเข้ามาหาสมัยที่ยังทำงานที่สถานีวิทยุ เบนเป็นเด็กฝึกงานที่เขาเป็นพี่เลี้ยง เด็กฝึกงานที่ฮอทจนรุ่นพี่ทั้งออฟฟิศต้องหันมองคอเคล็ดเวลาเดินเข้ามานั่งที่โต๊ะ เด็กฝึกงานที่เลือกที่จะเอาดอกไม้โง่ๆ มาให้พี่เลี้ยงผมแดงๆ ตัวซีดๆ ในวันวาเลนไทน์ พร้อมกับบอกว่าชอบตั้งแต่วันแรกแล้ว ...จนกระทั่งวันสุดท้ายก็ยังชอบอยู่ เลยอยากเอาดอกไม้มาให้ ในวันที่ยังไม่ได้ความรัก ร้องขอกันแทบแย่ แต่พอได้ไปแล้วกลับไม่รักษา ร่างสูงปิดประตูบ้านดังปัง ข้าวของที่เคยมีถูกเก็บกวาดไปอย่างรวดเร็ว เสื้อผ้าโทนสีดำแดง ของใช้ในห้องน้ำ ของสะสมนิดหน่อย หนังสือไม่กี่เล่ม ซีดี ทุกอย่าง เกือบทุกอย่างที่อาร์มิเทจซื้อให้ “เหมียว~” มิลลิเซนต์มองประตูตาละห้อย ราวกับถูกทิ้ง “โอ๋ๆ ไม่ต้องห่วงเนอะ ม๊ายังอยู่กับมิลลี่นะ” ร่างบางลูบหัวแมวอย่างเอ็นดู รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเอง เพิ่งกลายเป็นซิงเกิลมัมไปหมาดๆ ใจคออยากจะร้องไห้ แต่ก็กลัวทำให้แมวใจแป้วไปด้วย จากนั้น ชีวิตหนึ่งเดือน ตัวคนเดียว กับแมวหนึ่งตัว ก็เงียบเหงามืดมนราวกับตกนรก เพราะความเคยชินที่ไม่เคยคิดว่าซักวันจะเสียไป เสียงเอะอะโวยวายในตอนค่ำ อ้อมกอดอุ่นๆ ในตอนเช้า อย่างน้อยพวกเขาก็เคยรักกันจริงๆ นี่นา เขาไม่กล้าขึ้นตาชั่งเท่าไหร่เพราะรู้สึกถึงกระดูกที่เริ่มแทงทะลุเนื้อ อาการอกหักทำให้เขากินอะไรไม่ลง ผิดกับมิลลิเซนต์ที่ตรอมใจกินจนอ้วน จนแทบอุ้มไม่ไหว คิดว่าอีกฝ่ายจะซมซานกลับมาบ้าง แต่ไม่เลย ไปเป็นตายร้ายดีหรือมีคนใหม่ที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้ ยิ่งจินตนาการก็ยิ่งร้องไห้ พอมิลลิเซนต์เห็นเจ้าของเศร้า ก็อดเศร้าตามไม่ได้อีก ครืดดด ครืดดดดดด (เสียงโทรศัพท์สั่น) ชายหนุ่มรีบพุ่งตัวไปรับเพราะคิดว่าเบนโทรมา แต่ปรากฎว่า ...เหมือนทุกครั้ง คือโพ ดาเมรอน “ว่าไง?” “ฮัลโหล เอมี่ หายไปไหน ไลน์ไม่ตอบ?” “ไม่ได้ไปไหน อยู่บ้าน” “เห็นพักนี้ไม่มานอนด้วยเลย ไม่ทะเลาะกับเบนแล้วหรอ?” “อือ... ก็ดีแล้วไม่ใช่รึไง จะได้ไม่ไปกวนพวกนาย” “เป็นอะไรรึเปล่า? ฟินน์เป็นห่วง ให้ฉันโทรมาเช็คดู” “ไม่เป็นไรหรอก แต่ ...ช่วงนี้มิลลี่มันกินเยอะผิดปกติว่ะ น้ำหนักเหมือนจะเกินคำว่าสุขภาพดีไปแล้วด้วย ว่าจะพาไปหานาย” “มาสิ ออกจากบ้านบ้าง หมกอยู่แต่ในนั้นเดี๋ยวก็กลายเป็นผี ตัวสีขาวซีด” “ขอโทษนะที่ทำให้เป็นห่วง” “พรุ่งนี้เข้ามาที่คลินิกช่วงพักเที่ยงนะ จะได้เคลียร์คิวไว้ให้” “อือๆ” มือผอมแห้งวางโทรศัพท์ลงบนโต๊ะ แมวอ้วนเริ่มตะกุยขาของเขา เขาแกะอาหารกระป๋องให้มันกิน แม้จะไม่อยากให้มันกินมากเกินไปก็ตาม แต่เขาทนเห็นมันงอแงไม่ได้ทุกที “อย่ากินเยอะนักนะ อ้วนจนจะเป็นหมูแล้วรู้ตัวมั้ยเนี่ย...” ทาสดุ (อย่างมีเมตตา) ก่อนจะเทอาหารกระป๋องใส่ถาด แล้วหันหลังกลับไปปั่นงาน . . . . . โครม!!! ชิ้นส่วนกันชนหน้ารถเก๋งสีฟ้าหลุดกระเด็นไปตามถนน พร้อมกับร่างชายหนุ่มที่นอนสลบไม่ได้สติ เสียงรถหวอรถพยาบาลดังอยู่รอบตัวไม่ได้ทำให้เขาตื่นขึ้น เขานอนหลับสนิทเป็นครั้งแรกหลังจาก แฟนหนุ่มออกจากบ้านไป รอยยิ้มบางๆ ผุดขึ้นที่ริมฝีปาก เพราะกำลังฝันดี ... ฝันเห็นใครบางคนกลับมาที่บ้าน ชายคนนั้นยิ้มให้อย่างอ่อนโยนก่อนจะก้มลง ประทับจูบบางเบาที่หน้าผาก สัมผัสเบาหวิวในห้วงเวลาที่แสนเคลิบเคลิ้มนั้นทำให้เขาสะดุ้งตื่น . . “เบน !” เขาร้องเรียกเสียงดังลั่นห้องผู้ป่วย สายระโยงระยางรอบตัวบ่งบอกถึงความสาหัสจากอุบัติเหตุ เมื่อมองไปรอบตัว พบกับความคาดหวังที่แสนว่างเปล่า ไม่มีกระทั่งคนรู้จัก มีเพียงหมอ พยาบาล กับคนไข้คนอื่นๆ เท่านั้น    เขาเริ่มระลึกชาติได้ ว่าตัวเองวิ่งตัดหน้ารถจนโดนชนอย่างแรง เพราะแมว ...มิลลิเซนต์ มันไปไหนแล้ว? ใครจะให้คำตอบได้ในเมื่อเขาหลับมากี่วันแล้วก็ไม่รู้? “รู้สึกตัวแล้วหรือคะ?” เสียงพยาบาลวัยใกล้เกษียณท้วงถาม อาร์มิเทจอ้ำอึ้งก่อนพยักหน้างงๆ “ผมหลับไปกี่วัน?” “สามวันเห็นจะได้...” พยาบาลเปิดแฟ้มคนไข้ดูก่อนพยักหน้าให้ตัวเอง “มีใครมาหาผมรึเปล่า?” “อ้อ... มีสิ ผู้ชายตัวใหญ่ยักษ์คนนั้น... มาทุกวันเลยล่ะ" “เขาไปไหน?” แววตาของเขาเป็นประกายขึ้นทันตาเห็นหลังได้ยินคำอธิบายที่ไม่น่าเป็นใครอื่นไม่ได้นอกจากเบน “เอ่อ... เพิ่งออกไปได้ไม่นาน พักผ่อนก่อนเถอะ เดี๋ยวเขาก็กลับมาใหม่” ฮักซ์มองรอบตัวอย่างกระสับกระส่าย คาดหวังว่าคนๆ นั้นคือไคโล เร็น และที่คาดหวังมากกว่าคือ ...มิลลิเซนต์ แมวของเขาจะยังอยู่รอดปลอดภัย และไม่กลายเป็นแมวเร่ร่อนหิวโหย โดนหมางาบไปแดก มันไม่ใช่แมวที่แสนแข็งแกร่ง มันเป็นแค่แมวอ้วนที่แม่สปอยล์ เจ้าแมวเอาแต่ใจ ...ยิ่งกว่านั้น มิลลิเซนต์ต้องกินยา... ไม่งั้นมันจะร้องเรียกหาอาหารตลอดเวลา มันไม่มีทางหาอาหารเองได้แน่ๆ ...เจ้าเด็กเอาแต่ใจนั่น สามวันแล้วนะ? ถ้าไม่มีใครดูแลมันล่ะ? มันจะกินอะไรได้ มันแทบไม่เคยหาอาหารเองเลย ขนาดจับหนูยังไม่ยอมมาก่อน อีกอย่าง เจ้าหนูนั่นยังสะอาดเกินกว่าจะสนุกกับการไล่จับหนูท่อนอกบ้าน มันจะเป็นยังไงบ้างนะ... เขาเป็นห่วงแมวจนแทบจะนอนเฉยๆ ไม่ไหว แต่ขาขวาไม่รักดีดูเหมือนจะยังขยับไม่ได้ อาจจะเพราะหัก ... แล้วมิลลี่ล่ะ? ถ้ามันต้องนอนขาหักอยู่ข้างถนน ใครจะพามันส่งโรงพยาบาลเล่า ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกร้อนผ่าวบริเวณขอบตา เหมือนน้ำตาอุ่นๆ เริ่มไล่มาจากข้างใน “มิลลี่.....” ร่างสูงใหญ่วิ่งกระหืดกระหอบมาจากนอกห้องผู้ป่วยรวม ไคโล เร็น นั่นเอง เขาลดความเร็วฝีเท้าลง เมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายลืมตาขึ้น ก่อนจะถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอกราวกับกลัวว่าฮักซ์จะไม่ตื่นขึ้นมาอีก “ไอ้บ้าเอ๊ย... ใครสั่งใครสอนให้วิ่งข้ามถนนไม่ดูแบบนั้น!?” สีหน้าเต็มไปด้วยความกังวลของเบนทำให้คนเจ็บรู้สึกผิด “ก็มิลลี่มันกระโดดหนีไป ...ทำไมก็ไม่รู้ ฉันตกใจนี่" “พอเป็นเรื่องแบบนี้ก็งี่เง่าเหมือนเดิมเลยนะ” มือใหญ่ลูบเรือนผมสีแดงสว่างของร่างบางที่นอนหมดแรงอยู่บนเตียงคนไข้ เฝือกดามคอขนาดใหญ่ยังกะเบย์แม็กซ์คงทำให้เขารำคาญน่าดู ...เบนคิด ระหว่างนั้นฮักซ์ได้แต่เอียงหัวหนีเพราะนึกขึ้นได้ว่าทะเลาะกันค้างไว้ “มิลลี่ไปไหน...” “อยู่ที่บ้านแล้ว” “เฮ้ออออออออ...” เขาเบือนหน้าหนีพลางถอนใจอย่างโล่งอก “ห่วงแมวขนาดนั้นเลย?” “อือ... รักมาก ตายแทนกันพอได้” “ห่วงตัวเองบ้างเถอะ ผอมจะแย่แล้ว” เบนหย่อนตัวนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ข้างเตียง มองแก้มตอบๆ อีกฝ่าย หงุดหงิดปนเป็นห่วง จะผอมไปไหน ทีแรกก็แห้งอยู่แล้ว "...." ทั้งคู่กลับเข้าเดดแอร์ เบนดูไม่มีอะไรจะพูด แต่ฮักซ์มี เขาอยากพูดว่า ‘กลับมาได้มั้ย?’ แต่ถ้าพูดออกไปคงดูแพ้ ศักดิ์ศรีกินไม่ได้ก็จริงแต่ถ้าเขาแพ้เด็กนั่นซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าก็คงกลายเป็นของตายอีกเป็นแน่ ...อีกอย่าง เบนจะอยากกลับไปอยู่กับเขามั้ยนะ ไม่เอา ไม่อยากให้เป็นแบบนั้น “ระหว่างที่พี่อยู่โรงพยาบาล ผมจะดูแลมิลลี่ให้ก่อนแล้วกัน...” สีหน้าเศร้าๆ ของเบนฟ้องว่าเขารู้สึกไม่ต่างจากฮักซ์ แต่อยู่ในฐานะที่พูดอะไรมากไม่ได้ “ขอบใจนะ” เบนยิ้มเจื่อนๆ ทั้งคู่ไม่ได้คุยกันมากมายเหมือนตอนยังรักกันดี มันเหมือนกับมีกำแพงบางอย่างที่ยังก้าวข้ามไปไม่ได้ กำแพงศักดิ์ศรีโง่ๆ ของฮักซ์ กำแพงอันดื้อด้านของไคโล ทำให้พวกเขาไม่ยอมคุยกันมากกว่านี้ เร็นนั่งเงียบอยู่นานก่อนจะขอตัวกลับไปดูมิลลิเซนต์ที่บ้าน ฮักซ์ยอมแต่โดยดีถ้าเขาจะทำเพื่อแมว หลายวันต่อมา อาร์มิเทจได้รับอนุญาตจากหมอให้กลับบ้านได้ เขาเดินกะเผลกขึ้นบันไดบ้าน ทันทีที่เปิดประตูเข้าไป เสียงครางของเจ้าแมวอ้วนก็ดังต้อนรับเขา ข้างหลังเป็นเบนที่หอบกระเป๋าสามสี่ใบตามมา “มิลลี่~~!!” ฮักซ์ถลาเข้าไปกอดแมวอย่างไม่เกรงว่าขาจะหักเพิ่มอีกท่อน เจ้าเหมียวสีหน้าสดใสขึ้นกว่าที่ผ่านมา มันคงดีใจที่ได้เห็นพ่อกับแม่ในร่างมนุษย์สูงโย่งอยู่ด้วยกันเหมือนเดิม ใบหน้าขาวซีดฟัดพุงเจ้าแมวอ้วนอย่างมีความสุข จมูกแหลมๆ นั้นทำให้มิลลิเซนต์รู้สึกคุ้นเคยและพอใจ “ถ้าไม่มีอะไรแล้ว ...ผมไปนะ” “อ่า...” “ถ้าลำบากเดือดร้อนอะไร โทรหาผมได้นะ ไม่ต้องเกรงใจ” ฮักซ์กลืนน้ำลายเหนียวๆ ลงคอ รู้สึกไม่ยินดีกับคำพูดนั้นเท่าไหร่ เขาอยากให้เบนอยู่ แต่ก็ไม่รู้จะพูดยังไง ... เร็นหยิบกระเป๋าสะพายสีดำเหวี่ยงขึ้นบ่า มือใหญ่กุมลูกบิดประตูไว้ ...แต่ไม่ยอมเดินออกไป เขายืนนิ่งอยู่แบบนั้น ฮักซ์มองแผ่นหลังกว้างนั้นแล้วกัดริมฝีปากไว้แน่น ‘ต้องอยู่ได้สิ...’ ‘ไม่มีเร็นก็ต้องอยู่ให้ได้’ ‘ช่วงแรกๆ มันอาจจะลำบาก’ ‘แต่ถ้าพยายาม ...เราต้องทำได้ ใช่มั้ย...’ กริ๊ก ‘….’ “เมี้ยว....” มิลลิเซนต์ครางอีกครั้งตามหลังเสียงลูกบิดประตู ไคโลหันหลังกลับมามอง ...มันทำตาละห้อยอีกแล้ว แววตานั้นทำให้เร็นใจอ่อน ฮักซ์ก็เหมือนกัน... ร่างบางโผเข้ากอดอีกฝ่ายจากข้างหลังอย่างไม่ลังเลเมื่อได้ยินเสียงมิลลิเซนต์ร้องเรียกเจ้าของ ‘อีกคน’ ของมัน แขนผอมๆ โอบรั้งเร็นไว้แน่น ...หน้าซุกอยู่กับแผ่นหลังกว้างนั้น “ไม่ไปได้มั้ย...” น้ำตาหยดแปะลงบนไหล่อีกฝ่าย มือใหญ่ผละออกจากลูกบิดประตู เพราะหันหลังให้อยู่ ฮักซ์จึงไม่มีโอกาสได้เห็นรอยยิ้มยินดี ไม่มีโอกาสได้รับรู้ว่าเร็นดีใจมากแค่ไหนที่ได้ยินคำพูดนั้น ... คนตัวโตกว่าหันกลับมากอดเขาไว้แน่น ด้วยคำพูดที่ว่า... “ขอโทษ ที่ผ่านมา ...ทุกเรื่องเลย” ฮักซ์ปล่อยให้น้ำตาไหลไป เขารู้ตัวดีว่าต่างคนต่างผิดกันทั้งคู่ แต่ตนเองไม่สามารถเอาชนะก้อนสะอื้นที่ จุกอยู่ในลำคอได้ “จะไม่ไป... ฮึก ...อีกแล้วใช่มั้ย?” รู้ทั้งรู้ว่าตัวเองเป็นคนที่ไล่ไป รู้สึกผิดแล้ว ...ไม่อยากให้ ไปไหนอีกแล้ว “ไม่ไปแล้ว ...จะอยู่กับพี่นี่แหละ อยู่กับมิลลี่ด้วย แค่อย่าไล่ผมไปก็พอแล้ว ...นะ” มือใหญ่ลูบกลุ่มผมสีแดงเพลิงอย่างทะนุถนอม เหมือนทุกครั้งที่คนรักของเขาร้องไห้ เขาจะกอดปลอบไว้ ไม่ยอมปล่อยไปไหน “ขอโทษ ...” “ไม่เป็นไร” บรรยากาศในห้องกลับมาอบอุ่นอีกครั้ง ด้วยอ้อมกอดและคำขอโทษจากหัวใจของทั้งสองคน และไคโล เร็นก็ลืมพูดอะไรไปเรื่องหนึ่ง ...เรื่องวันที่เกิดเหตุรถชน เจ้าแมวอ้วนวิ่งข้ามถนนไปในวันนั้น ...เพราะเร็นยืนอยู่ไม่ไกล เขาแอบยืนมองอยู่เพราะความเป็นห่วง มิลลิเซนต์วิ่งไปคลอเคลียอยู่ที่ข้อเท้าร่างสูง มันดีใจที่ได้เจอเจ้าของอีกคน ... มันดีใจที่ได้เจอคนที่เฝ้ารอมาตลอด ‘ขอบคุณนะ มิลลี่' (อาร์มิเทจ ฮักซ์ และเบน โซโล)


End file.
